A Boy Like That
by socgirl
Summary: Two young women talk about one man that has or has had a profound effect on both of their lives.


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am a broke college student. I obviously do not   
GundamWing or this wonderfully fitting song. If at any point in   
time you were under the impression that I owned either, I can refer you to a   
local psychiatrist. For those of you unfamiliar with the song, it   
was sung by the late Selena.   
  
A Boy Like That  
  
Two young ladies sat quietly chatting over tea in an open   
diner. The birds   
were chirping, the sun was shining, and a light breeze   
carrying the scent of   
an earlier shower. The world seemed fresh and renewed.   
"Miss Relena, or just Relena, if I may be so bold. What   
could you tell me   
about your previous relationship with one Heero Yuy?"   
"Relationship? With Heero? Well, let's say that it is   
not you more common   
boy meets girl story." she said in a low voice.   
The name alone still evoked so many memories. She   
recalled the scene at   
the beach where she discovered this mysterious boy, and when   
in a small part   
she began to fall in love with him. If only she could have   
known what his   
presence would lead up to. That all seemed so long ago, a   
lifetime at   
least. What a foolish girl she had been. She was so sure   
that she could   
make him love her. All her life she had lived a very   
pampered life in   
which anything was hers for the asking, but finally here was   
something she   
could not have. It was probably this that intigued her the   
most. The   
mystery of Heero.   
  
{A boy like that}   
{Who'd kill you brother}   
{Forget that boy and find another}   
{One of your own kind}   
{Stick with you own kind}   
{A boy like that, like that.}   
  
"Well," Relena began, "we met on the beach. He, being   
part of Operation   
Meteor, had just crashed into the water after an encounter   
with Zechs   
Merquise and a few of his men."   
"But isn't Zechs Merquise also you brother Milliardo   
Peacecraft?"   
"That he is, but this was not know at this time. I then   
proceeded to pull   
of the helmet of this soldier to discover that he couldn't be   
much older   
that myself. He ran off before I could learn his name, but I   
would later   
find out his code name Heero Yuy. Heero and I attended the   
same school for   
a short time before he transferred for another mission. I   
then began to   
follow him around, or stalk, as some might better phrase it.   
Things were   
extremely chaotic in my life, and I hoped that some of his   
strength might   
rub off on me. Perhaps it did, but the point is now   
irrelevant. One thing   
stayed constant throughout this entire escapade and that was   
Heero's threats   
to destroy me."   
  
{A boy like that will give you sorrow}   
{You'll meet another boy tommorow}   
{One of your own kind}   
{Stick to your own kind}   
{A boy like that}   
{A boy like that}   
  
"Granted, Heero could never actually pull that trigger.   
He could however   
take a little piece of the heart that I gave so willingly. I   
craved his   
attention like a potent drug, but little was ever given. I   
had then began   
to realize that he would never return my love. The blow was   
at first   
crushing, you see."   
"However did you recover? I am not sure that I could live   
without him in   
my life." replied the other woman.   
"At first, I couldn't handle it. I must admit that   
several times that I   
seriously contemplated suicide as a way to end all of my pain.   
It was   
during this time that I met my guardian angel, Wufei."   
"A knight in shining armor, eh?"   
"You could say that. He became my pillar of strength. He   
was so much like   
Heero, yet so different. The main conflict between us,   
however is our   
thoughts on this past war. I see it as nothing more than the   
senseless loss   
of life. He, on the other hand, sees it as a way of   
fulfilling 'justice'   
and ensuring tranquility. I guess this will be the first of   
many   
differences."   
  
{A boy who kills can not love}   
{A boy who kills has no heart}   
{And he's a boy that gets you love}   
{And gets you heart}   
{Maria, very smart}   
  
"Enough about me and my life. How have you been doing,   
Silvia?"   
"As well as can be expected, I suppose. My family and I   
are in good   
health, and my relationship with Heero seems to be developing   
at a mutually   
confortable rate. The only problem is..."   
"What's wrong?"   
"He has just seemed so distant lately. It's like he   
doesn't have time to   
spend with me, and resents the time that he does."   
"You shouldn't worry yourself much over it. This is Heero   
after all.   
Delightful as this has been, I am afraid that I must take my   
leave now. I   
have an appointment in thirty minutes, and traffic is looking   
questionable.   
Bye."   
"Good-bye, Relena. Oh, and I really appreciate the   
advice."   
"Not a problem. Bye, Silvia."   
  
{A boy like that}   
{Wants one thing only}   
{And when he's gone}   
{He'll leave you lonely}   
{He'll murder your love}   
{He murdered mine}   
  
"Silvia?"   
"Yes, Relena?"   
"I hope that we can have more talks like this one. If you   
ever need   
anything, even if it is just to talk, you know where to reach   
me."   
"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Now go! You wouldn't   
want to miss you   
meeting."   
"Right."   
  
{Just wait and see, wait and see}   
  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review so that I can know what you think!   
I am a big girl, I can take whatever you dish out. 


End file.
